Ordinary
by Nyandalee
Summary: You are anything but.


This has been sitting in my drafts ever since I wrote "Warmth" because I couldn't come up with an ending. Granted I still don't have a decent ending, but I threw something together cause I'd probably never get around to finishing it.

Also second person cause I'm trash

* * *

><p>You brush a strand of silver hair away from her face and tuck it behind her ear, but she flinches slightly, even under your gentle gesture. It stings, but you've been through situations that were far more painful. You retract your hand and place it in your lap; that serene smile hiding your inner turmoil. Today is a special occasion and you should be content with what you have - it was a privilege in itself, to have the meek girl willingly seek your presence.<p>

"Thank you for coming, Banba."

She shifts in her seat and casts her gaze downward towards the floor, seemingly entranced by the small blades of grass. You wonder briefly if the grass is too long. Or perhaps too short. Does the lawn give off the impression that it is poorly kept? Are there too many flowers? Not enough flowers?

"M-Mahiru is fine..."

Suddenly you snap back to reality. Some of your previous apprehension fades upon hearing the girl's words, and you find that you are able to smile genuinely - something you haven't been able to do for quite awhile now.

"Very well then, Mahiru. I would like to sincerely thank you for coming to see me. It means quite a lot, you know?"

You pause and look to her. With the sun still out, there's not much room for conversation, and you see no need to bombard the shy girl with small talk, seeing as it would only make her uncomfortable. Perhaps, if Shinya were out, you would be able to hold a decent conversation.

You shake your head lightly. No, you cherish both of them equally. What Mahiru lacks in courage, she makes up for in kindness; the current situation being a testament to said kindness. Though in truth, it probably did take a great deal of courage for her to visit.

Her gaze meets yours for a brief second before she averts her attention elsewhere, and you can't help but smile once more.

Yes, the two are as different as the sun and moon, but at the end of the day, you love them all the same. Others might brand you as strange - after all, how could one become enamored with an unstable girl with a split personality? - but you do not mind. You would take all the criticism in the world, for just a second of her - their - attention.

A sound pulls you away from your thoughts, and you focus on Mahiru once again. She's blushing furiously, but you have no idea as to why. Was the breeze too chilly for her? No, that hardly made any sense, since the sun was beating down on the earth; there wasn't even a cloud in the sky to shield the planet from its harsh rays. In addition, there was no wind blowing, so-

Suddenly, you put two and two together. If it wasn't the wind, it had to be Mahiru. You mentally chastise yourself for getting lost in your thoughts, instead of paying attention to the girl who decided to visit.

"Pardon?"

Mahiru is determined to avoid looking you in the eye, but you pay no attention to it. The simple fact that she is there in front of you is enough - there would be plenty of time for her to open up to you, should she choose to.

"I-I said I'm s-sorry..."

You arch a brow slightly, confused by her apology. She had done nothing wrong.

"When you b-brushed some hair away f-from my face, I got scared cause your hand was cold. It's not that I don't..." Her voice trailed off before she could even finish her sentence.

You close your eyes and force a kind smile.

Though it was a simple observation, and even simpler reaction, you can't help but feel your heart twist painfully inside of your chest.

She didn't know.

She was expelled before your attempt, and has no idea of the monstrosity lurking beneath your skin-if it could even be called that. You are a wolf in sheep's clothing. Not a day goes by where you aren't reminded of that horrible fact, but all of those days combined could never come close to wounding you as deeply as Mahiru's words. You know that she meant no harm; she was simply stating a fact.

Even so, it serves as a sadistic reminder that you are anything but normal; have always been anything but normal.

And Mahiru deserves an ordinary life, with an ordinary person.


End file.
